


"Uh oh, I think I made Creepy Crepsley mad!"

by JaseekaDarkblade2020



Category: Cirque du Freak | The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan, Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant (2009)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Attempt at Humor, Canonical Character Death, Darren Shan Is A Brat, Darren Shan Whump, Domestic Fluff, Evra Von Is So Rude, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Guardian-Ward Relationship, Hand Spanking, Hibernius Tall Wants Nothing To Do With This, Humor, Larten Crepsley Is So Done, Mentioned Sam Grest, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Spanking, Over the Knee, Past Character Death, Revenge, Spanking, Tricksters, sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaseekaDarkblade2020/pseuds/JaseekaDarkblade2020
Summary: This scene is made up by me in between the 2nd and 3rd books.When Darren Shan decides to pull a trick on his guardian, he begins to regret it since he receives great consequences for it.This will contain parental spanking. Don't like it? Move onto something else.
Relationships: Darren Shan & Evra Von, Larten Crepsley & Darren Shan
Kudos: 26





	"Uh oh, I think I made Creepy Crepsley mad!"

**Author's Note:**

> This made up scene by me will happen between the 2nd and 3rd books.
> 
> Warning: There will be parental spanking and a mentioned character death. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

I hope that you guys enjoy this and I decently get the characters on point.)

Gosh, I still hate him. Even now. Even since we got a bit closer after Sam's death, I still tend to hate on him the majority of the time. Well, at least I do have Sam's memories within me. But still... being a half vampire sucks!

I grumble as I go back to my and Evra's tent. Evra, the snake boy, was feeding his snake per usual. Now, I still feel hesitant on petting his snake. I am more than used to him, because he is only partially a snake, after all. He still is partially human. He and I are like brothers now, after all. I cannot let his pet stop me from hanging out with him.

Luckily, he is done feeding it. He places his snake somewhere where it couldn't reach me, then he glances at me and asks, "What's up, Darren? Ya have nothing to do?"

"Nah, I'm just full of deep, dark, depressing thoughts." I sigh.

"Hey, aren't we all?" He says, trying to make me feel a little better.

He kind of succeeds.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." I shrug, but a little smile appears.

"Good." Evra smiles back. Then the next second, his eyes turn mischievous. "Darren, I think I know a way to make you feel better."

"But Evra, I already do feel better." My face scrunches up in confusion.

"No, I mean like betterer. How about we play a trick on Creepy Crepsley for revenge?"

"Okay, first of all," I begin, my index raised. "Crepsley would kill me if I were to try and trick him. He and I may have gotten a bit closer, but that won't mean he won't do something horrendous for a punishment. Secondly, revenge for what? And thirdly... he's a full vampire! What, are you insane? He isn't the one for jokes. Something horribly wrong may happen from this."

"... You're kinda starting to sound like him. No offense, Darren." Evra admits. "Also, it's revenge for him blooding you. Also, him being a full vampire and you not is a good thing! He's a lot stronger than you, so he wouldn't dare harm you too bad... right?"

"I don't know if he would harm me or not. Maybe he would only take my privileges away. Who knows? ... And okay, maybe I do need a little revenge against him." I sigh, admitting my truth.

"Yeah, don't worry Darren. With how much he has gotten used to you, I doubt he would do more than give you a harsh talking to and take your favorite activities away. At least you aren't trying to kill him this time like you continuously tried to before Sam's death." Evra adds hopefully.

"True, Evra. Thanks for the assurance. So, what is our plan?"

Evra huddles closer to me near my ear, looks back and forth as if someone may be watching and or listening, considering Mr. Crepsley is a vampire, also Mr. Tall really is good at figuring almost everything out, then he turns to my ear and whispers, "I suggest that maybe you could take Mr. Crepsley's rare poisonous spider out of the cage as a trick."

"OR," I raise an eyebrow at Evra's foolish idea. "Maybe I could pretend like I ran away, with Madam Octa in my hands with her still in the cage. Or being taken by someone. Both work either way. It depends on how Mr. Crepsley interprets that situation. Evra... your idea was decent and all... but I already did that after Steve left the Cirque! I couldn't ever take Madam Octa and play with her without Mr. Crepsley's permission. It would be like meeting him all over again!"

"Well... isn't your idea kind of the same way? You're involving Madam Octa in this."

"Fiiine... no more Madam Octa. I will only pretend like something horrible happened to me." I raise my arms up in the air in frustration. Well, at least my plan is solid now.

"So, is this your final decision? Pretend you ran away or someone took you?" Evra asks.

"Yep." I confirm.

"Without Madam Octa?"

" _Without_ Madam Octa."

So, he and I start planning. He chooses to remain in his bed in our tent, pretending like none of this is happening. He watches me as I sneak out of our tent, look back and forth, then quickly tiptoe into some woodsy area. Evra sighs to himself as he mutters, "I have a heavy feeling that this won't end well. It's too late for warning, anyways. He's already made it a mile or so into the woods. There's no way in hell I could keep up with him." So, he stays in his bed, waiting anxiously for this all to play out the worst way possible.

***** (A couple hours later)

Larten Crepsley returns back to the camp with a few dead animal corpses for the Little People to feast upon. He nods in approval of what he has done and drops the corpses into the area where they eat the corpses from. He walks away, as usual, his cape flowing along with the wind as he proceeds towards my and Evra's tent to see how I am doing.

Except... I am not there.

Mr. Crepsley's heart stops as he stands there looking at my empty bed. He hears snoring behind him and realizes it is only Evra taking a beauty nap.

The panicking full vampire pokes Evra on the shoulder, and the snake boy springs up from his bed as if someone is here to kill him. Once he sees who is in front of him, he immediately looks down at his clasped hands with burning shame.

"Evra, this is no time to get flustered over something as silly as this. Where is Darren?"

"I... I don't know." His face burns even more, but this time with transparent guilt.

"You. Do not. Know?" Mr. Crepsley's eyes flash with doubt. "You are telling me, Darren's best friend, brotherly figure, that you do not know where he is? Am I hearing you correctly?"

"Yes. Loud and clear, Mr. Creepster." Evra snaps with blunt annoyance. He didn't sound like himself one bit. He knows that for sure.

Mr. Crepsley shakes his head and grumbles about spoiled little children acting the way they want to without receiving repercussions over it. As he does all of that, he exits the tent and proceeds to other places without flitting. He thinks I am still around the camp, but doesn't bother asking more info from Evra. I have to admit, my friend was not much help if I do say so myself. He goes and asks others within the camp.

"Do you know where Darren Shan is?" Mr. Crepsley asks tiredly.

"Sorry, Sir Crepsley. I wouldn't have a clue."

There is ongoing desperate questions and puzzled answers from here on out.

"Do you know where Darren Shan is?"

"I don't know, sorry."

"Do you know where my assistant is?"

"No idea."

When he realizes that everyone's answers sounds clueless, he enters Mr. Tall's tent and advances upon him with the same tiring question.

"Mr. Tall, _please_ , do _you_ have _any idea_ where Darren Shan has gone to?" Mr. Crepsley is literally begging at this point!

"Hm. Perhaps he must be collecting food for The Little People. What else do you believe he could be doing on his own free time?"

"Oh, I do not know... how about screwing around?" Mr. Crepsley is disgruntled. He knows nothing will appease him of my disappearance until he ends up finding me.

"Alright. If none of us can help you, then search for him on your own terms. If you cannot find him, I will jump in to help. No debates about this."

"Fine. We have a deal." Mr. Crepsley shakes his hand, then leaves the huge tent to go searching for me in the woods.

*****(An hour later)

I am hidden behind a couple fat but towering trees as I listen for any sign of Mr. Crepsley wandering around my hiding area. When I really think about this situation, I realize that this is kinda like hide and seek. However, it is an unintended hide and seek. I can clearly feel his anger, worry and annoyance wafting through the air as he continues on scouting for my whereabouts. I am surprised that he hasn't resorted to flitting. Maybe he really isn't worried about me.

Before I can start to feel angry and hurt at this sudden realization, another sudden realization pops into my sight and soon into my head. I see Mr. Crepsley slowly and carefully tiptoeing about, desperate on seeking me out as soon as possible. If he ever does find me like this, sneaking about, then I wouldn't have a clue on what he may do to me. What is a punishment, again? Perhaps he will resort to some kind of new torture, or even torture device. If he does, I will have to endure every bit of it without complaint.

What was I thinking before that made this seem like a good idea?

Oh shoot! I am too distracted by my own thoughts. Result? Mr. Crepsley finds me. He drags me back to the Cirque. He pulls me into his tent. He pushes me onto the foot of his grave. He sits next to me with brisk calmness but impatient anger at the same time. I don't know how he does that so perfectly.

"Darren. Talk. _Now_."

Jesus. Now I have turned him into a talking vampiric caveman.

"Um... well, you see..."

"Do not start blabbering like a fool. Get onto what you have to say about this!"

"It was Evra's idea!" I blurt out without second thought.

"Hm, if you are telling me the truth, which you may be," he strokes his chin with two fingers in deep thought. "then that could be why he avoided to mention much else."

"Y-Yeah, right." I pretend to agree.

He squints at me as if attempting to release all truth from me. He finds it, sadly.

"You are lying." His face darkens.

"W-Well, p-partially I am." I specify as if that is going to save me from further consequences.

"Yes. You are right. You both planned this out together. Did I interpret your inner thoughts correctly?" He raises an eyebrow when my eyes widen in shock. He has read my mind a few times before, but even now I still remain flabbergasted at the superpower he tends to concede so greatly.

"Y-Yeah, you're good at that."

"And you know what else I am good at?" He begins to smile. It isn't a nice one, either.

"W-What is it?" I smile nervously.

"Punishing naughty, little assistants like you. Come here!" He shouts as he notices that I've already escaped out of his tent.

I couldn't run for long. At least I passed by Evra once. He asks me, "So, did he find out like I suspected he would?"

"Yes, he definitely did." I answer while breathing heavy for more air. I hear his shouts, "DARREN! GET BACK HERE! IF YOU DO NOT, THEN YOUR PUNISHMENT WILL BE INFLICTED UPON YOU TEN TIMES MORE THAN I INTENDED IT TO BE!"

"Uh oh, I think I made Creepy Crepsley mad!" I shout without realizing he may hear me.

Evra shakes his head as I turn the corner with Crepsley on my tail as my guardian's voice booms, "DID YOU SAY WHAT I THINK YOU SAID?" I didn't bother answering that.

He flits to catch up to me easier. He seizes me by the shoulders and sharply whispers into my ear, "Would you rather I punish you whilst a bit of company stands by, or do you want this to be done alone the way it should?"

"What is the punishment gonna be?" I ask impatiently. My stomach is in butterflies at what he may say next.

He answers, his voice dripping with disappointment, "A spanking."

'A spanking, a spanking, a spanking.' My mind repeats the words he uttered to me moments ago. I cannot believe he would dare resort to that kind of action! My mouth is literally hanging open with shock and fear as he orders me to jump on his back. I do so as I finally keep my mouth shut and he flits us straight into the middle of the woods. He sits on a huge log and pulls me right over his lap without any hesitation whatsoever. He raises his hand, then I feel smacks raining onto my poor wriggling bottom.

I hiss as I struggle to keep my cries deep within my throat. My legs begin to kick as the spanks get mercilessly harder. It is such a burning pain that I try to ignore it at all costs. Mr. Crepsley throws his leg over my legs and resumes the spanking position.

I couldn't help it. I start to cry as the burning shame and pain is too much to handle. I squirm the best way I could as he pulls down my pants to my thighs and finishes the last whacking touches. He is finally done. I sigh and groan with relief as he lifts up the back of my boxers to skim over the condition my backside is in.

He nods in satisfaction and pulls my pants back on. I sniff as he lifts me up into a sitting position on his thigh, then he asks, "Why did you misbehave like this?"

"B-Because I-I w-wanted re-revenge." I feel like a naughty child right now. Great. That means what he has done works.

"Is it your family? Your friend, Sam?"

"Y-Yes." I begin to cry again but even harder than usual. Then, he does something I never would've thought he could ever do, let alone _think_ of doing. He _hugs_ me!

The warmth of the hug was the most welcoming feeling I've received since I've had to leave my family and lose my best friend. I tighten my hold around him as I sob the last of my stress, loneliness, and sadness into his shoulder.

"You truly are a great assistant and son to me. I could not imagine having no other assistant nor child in my life."

"R-Really?" I look up.

"Yes." He beams proudly down at me whilst patting my back.

"Well, I love you too, dad."

He rolls his eyes, then we this time walk back to the Cirque like nothing odd happened.


End file.
